


I'M THE LAST THING YOU'D KISS

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a The 1975 Song, Clubbing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dancing, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Guitars, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Love at First Sight, Mischief, Music, Swearing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Title from a The 1975 Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After a devil of a night out, friends Seo Soojin and Minnie Nicha Yontararak are worried that they will never settle down, be happy, be in love, have babies one say, a whole new world. But, the two girls who also form a rock table, unconsciously set up their own beautiful futures as their true loves see them blaring an electric guitar in Soojin's grandparents cafe in rural Gyreonsang
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 16





	I'M THE LAST THING YOU'D KISS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another new work! Judging by the summary it probably sounds a bit strange, a bit quirky, but, it all works out as you read. I hope you enjoy it <3

"I'm petrified of being alone, it's pathetic." Seo Soojin's eyes tipped skyward to the evening illuminated above, the moon shining with the same intensity as her newly bleached hair. Her friend Minnie Nicha Yontararak gazed at her intently, side-long. 

"You're not the only one, bae." Minnie's hand curved gently over Soojin's knee in her black skinny jeans. They were sitting on the back-step of Soojin's grandparent's bakery in a little but wonderfully picturesque village where they lived, right up in the Gyreongsang mountains. The two of them had had a absolutey awful night out; some boy had mistook Soojin for his girlfriend in the dark club, and, upon finding out that Soojin wasn't his girlfriend, his actual girlfriend - who, admittedly, was alike Soojin in every way as far as body went, even the same hair - slapped her so hard around the face that Soojin fell back and hit her head on the bar. Things then went even more awry when the young man picked up Soojin and made sure she was ok, infuriating his girlfriend even more who tried to attack Soojin again.

It ended up with the man breaking up with her, and, the manic bitch tried to do Soojin in again; a bar-man hopped over his station and snotted the manic girlfriend - well, now, ex-girlfriend. 

Minnie had been in the toilets the whole time, having been dancing with admittedly a nice guy who had gone pale.

"What's wrong, love?" She had asked. She had then looked down to see blood running down her legs.

Her period had hit her five days early. 

The boy Minnie had been dancing with waited patiently until Minnie had come out of the toilets, and, by then, the man that had mistook Soojin for his girlfriend was waiting outside with Soojin and the bar-man; the ex-girlfriend was screeching about assault on her by the barman, and, the boy and the bar-man were hollering about her assault on Soojin. An ambulance came along with the police, and, the whole affair was an absolutely disaster. 

"What's that smell?" One of the policeman had innocently commented.

Minnie bristled. "My period came early, and, don't you start about been grossed out, you have no idea how embarrassed I am." She had told him not without politeness. He had blushed. Minnie always had a spare pad in her handbag, but, this was a whole new ordeal. She had tried to sponge blood out of her knickers with toilet paper in the toilets, but, there was only so much you could do.

The sympathetic female paramedics had helped Minnie out as well as checking Soojin for concussion.

Disposable paper incontinence knickers.

Minnie was still wearing them, even after the half-hour train ride back to Soojin's grandparents. 

She didn't have the energy to take them off or get in the shower.

Soojin was still in her black leather jacket, black satin slip-blouse, and her high-heeled Doc Marten boots and her black skinny jeans. Minnie's wide fish-net stockings she figured would have to be put in the rubbish bin, along with her own set of high-heeled Doc Martens - she had wanted a pair since she saw Soojin's two years ago - with her dark red jacket, much in the style of a traditional denim outfit but made of corduroy, with the black skin-tight mini-dress.

Two tears slowly slipped down Soojin's face, her mouth creasing in an upside-down manner. "I'm sometimes so scared," Her hand trembled as she came to press it lightly against her lips, the lipstick now completely worn off, leaving the natural, nude, pink tone, the lightest form of naked colour. "That I'm just going to be alone forever; nothing's ever going to happen for me. I'll just do the accounts for my nanna and grandad forever - and, oh, I love them so much, Mins, I love them so much - and then when they die, just..." Soojin sobbed silently, holding in the sound. "I'm never going to get married or have kids or my own proper place because Mum and Dad and Nan and Pa never wanted me to be away from them, move away, do all that stuff...I don't know. Don't know, love." Soojin cried even more.

Minnie leant her head against Soojin's shoulder. "We'll figure it out, honey." She whispered. "We'll be ok. I promise, luvvy, we'll be right, hell or high fucking water."

Soojin's mouth creashed up into a crooked smile, a glow filling her up at Minnie's grim determination. 

"Do I still smell like a raw steak?" Minnie suddenly inquired.

"No, love." Soojin told her. "And don't worry; you could have smelt that copper's LYNX ten blocks away."

Both young women laughed.

"Yeah, fucking cunt." MInnie remarked of him.

Soojin cackled. "Yeah, fuck him." She agreed.

Minnie stayed over that night on a blow-up mattress in the sitting room, and, when Soojin's grandparents woke up at six 'o' clock in the morning, their frightened shrieks filled the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darlin'." Soojin's Grandfather kissed Minnie's head in apology as both the girls sat the kitchen table with a good breakfast laid out before them all at just before seven, the bakery due to open at half-seven. "I didn't realize you were here, sweet girl."

Soojin told them about what happened.

Both Minnie and Soojin thought that Soojin's Grandfather must have said the phrases, "Sub-human cunt", "fucking retards", "psychotic cunts at the bane of the fucking earth!", and, "whore!" - in description of the police, the boy at the club - Soojin's one - and, his now ex-girlfriend, at least fifty times a-piece.

"And, don't worry, Nan, we're not going out again." Soojin promised her Grandmother. "I've fucking had enough."

"Oh, darling." The old lady said. "It used to be so easy to meet someone lovely."

"No it fucking wasn't." Soojin's Grandfather grumbled.

All the ladies laughed.

"I had five utter bitches before I met your Nan!" Soojin's Grandfather blatantly told her and Minnie, his bushy eyebrows rising upwardly at a alarming height, seeming as though they could fly off to the moon.

"And he was so dejected and hopeless, standing in the corner at the dance." Soojin's Grandmother smiled lovingly. "Lost all hope." She pressed his hand. "That's why I went and talked to him, didn't I, love?"  
The old couple smiled at each other tenderly.

Minnie thought it was one of the nicest things she had ever seen, while, Soojin thought bittersweetly to herself over a mug of tea, That'd be fucking right.

Compared to the chaos before, the day passed wonderfully. Warm, spring sunshine filled up the day, and, there was a cool breeze in the air, running it's fingers gently through the canopies of the oak, acorn, elm, maple, ash, hawthorn, fruit and pine trees that filled up the village's landscape, and, in the rural scape surrounding the village

The bakery had a steady flow of customers through it all day, all tourists travelling up the to mountains for the weekend, and, it gave chance to Soojin to seek a little bit of relief.

Isn't she pretty? Soojin thought, glancing over from the plain garden - a large dome-shape culture of plain and thick green lawn with century old elm trees planted in a semi-circle and then there-and-there around the lawn - outside the local town hall, market, bowls club, and library to a tall and thin girl arm in arm with two other tall and thin girls, dressed in pretty vintage fashion with beautiful straight hair and lovely porcelain-perfect unblemished skin, walking along with long strides, clearly so very happy. Soojin smiled softly at them as she walked past in a big black wool coat that she had picked up from an op-shop with her black lennon-glasses perched on her nose in a long linen skirt and thought to herself, "How lovely would it be to...have that?"

But, she knew deep down, that she was the last thing any of those pretty girls would kiss.

Unbeknowest to Soojin, those girls spend at the next three hours with tea and coffee and cake and books and laptops in the garden of her grandparent's bakery, thinking how lovely it would to be in a village like this with such a life, away from the impersonal, degrading, rotten filth and pollution of the city, it's city people, and, the world it created, the overpopulation of a million different things.

At two 'o' clock, Minnie, still at the bakery and the house built on top of it for two stories and then extended out the back over the course of nine decades - the bakery been made of mountain granite and two hundred years old - began to play her electric guitar.

It made everyone look to the ceiling of the bakery.

No one didn't know the opening riff to "smoke on the water".

Even in Korea.

It made Soojin, who had just had three mugs of green tea for lunch, laugh. 

"Let's be silly and make some more money for nan and pa." Soojin decided cheerfully as Minnie looked at her with the knowing look in her eye.

"Oh, bae." She whispered tenderly. "Do we look like us, though?"

Soojin looked down at her being in a long dark-olive linen skirt and her black top, much in the style of maedival style, though, plain black cotton, it had short sleeves like half-moons connected by millimeters of fabric to a neckline and backline that were shaped like boat-necks but with a mild v-shape point in the centre dip. It was the reason why Soojin had bought the top; it was so pretty and recognisable by sight, but, to describe, it was difficult. Like her. Minnie, with her newly cut fringe, was wearing Soojin's black skinny jeans, her high-heeled Doc-Martens, a dark-grey slim-fit t-shirt - also Soojins - and Soojin's leather jacket.

"Yeah, we'll do." Soojin decided.

Soojin and Minnie just went downstairs and began.

Minnie, somewhat rudely perhaps, leapt up onto a table, and, with a flick of her hips, began the riff and the notes for a song she and Soojin had made up years ago in celebration of their parents saying to them both, "You don't have to go to University if you don't want to; and, most people people in University are just dickheads that can't get a job at the end of it either, and all that money!"

Soojin danced a bit on the cafe floor, patting her hips, a hand on each hip, and swaying a bit as she listened to the music.

Just before the song truly began, Soojin flicked her hair to the side, and, everyone in the packed cafe watched on agog, even people outside sticking their heads back in through the French doors to have a peek. Some of the older customers looked disgruntled, others had no idea what was going on, but, Soojin's Grandfather had a huge grin on his face.

It was he who taught Soojin how to sing, Minnie how to play the guitar, and, it was his sister, knowing affectionately as "Auntie Mae", who taught the girls how to dance. 

Soojin's Grandmother, making sultana cake batter in the kitchen, wasn't really aware of what was going on.

"Hey, Goddess, help," Soojin sung in a soft high note with swinging her head forward in a head-bang, her hair flying, with a scoffed, "Oh!" groan. 

"Life is casing me amongst the blooms

Using other people's love as a dagger for me," Soojin bent down over slightly, one hand cupped against one side of her face as she sung. The people in the bakery began to understand what was happening, and, shouts were heard outside. Everyone in the village knew that the Seo's granddaughter was a rock singer when she wasn't doing accounting. Phons to film and photograph began to pop out, and, unbeknowest to her, the girls she had seen earlier - well, she had got their attention now.

"She said, "I know your love ain't feeling sweet -" Soojin leapt up onto a table and began to dance too, flickering her hips from side to side with brilliant footwork, moving her arms sensually while Minnie's long black hair moved from side to side as she played her guitar.

" - Since your body lost the feeling."

But don't tell me

I'll never get that love again." Soojin grinned, running her hands through her bleached hair and bushing it up, moving side to side as Minnie played the start for the second half of the first verse.

"And do you have a heart?" Hands still in her hair, Soojin stepped to the side, one, two, three steps, one foot beside the other, crouching down as she went, so, by the end of the line, she was crouching side-on on the edge of a beechwood table.

"My undefineable electrity even on it's own is starting to get burnt out..." She stood back to her feet on the table, rubbing the back of her neck with both hands, looking down to the ground. She wasn't performing as such for the customers, the waiting audience; it was just her and Minnie been Soojin and Minnie.

"It's just a simple classification

On the basis on the benefit

Of not being fucking pathetic." Soojin tipped her head back, her hands raised slightly, her eyes surveying the room, her lips parted. 

"I'M NOT LOSING THIS HIGH, AGAIN!" She suddenly screeched.

Minnie smiled widely, completely blissful.

"And join all the other things going on in my mind..." Soojin randomly pointed as she sung, rocking back on her heels back across the table; it was only just after she started that she realized, half i a sub-space, she had pointed to one of the three girls she had seen earlier. The girl she had thought was the most lovely in her semi-wide-legged black culottes with her french tie-ups and a mustard yellow, green and reddish-brown striped wool-knit top.

"Trying not to fuck up another lover's life

I don't have the longevity for faking

You're meant to be desiring me..." Soojin's eyes quickly slid over to Minnie who had noticed the affair and had smiled in a way both primal and sensual, but approving.

Both Minnie and Soojin underwent a bit of a transformation when the music started, the pull of paganism.

"When I said I liked it better without you

I lied -" Soojin shook her hands regretfully, bobbing down into a crouch again on the table.

"But it took your heart, mind, a little while to recognised

And

I'm not losing this high again." Soojin tipped half back as she sung, her hair nearly touching the table so far back she tipped, maintaining perfect balance all the while, Minnie watching her with absolute happiness.

The girl that Soojin had seen before was named Yeh Shuhua, and, she looked to her friends, Song Yuqi and Cho Miyeon.

"I've got to go and talk to her." Shuhua whispered to her friends.


End file.
